To Ask For The Impossible
by Jeanka
Summary: Zhane goes home to KO-35 only to have the Phantom Ranger tell him to go back to Earth and stay away.


Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Jeanka Elizabeth Kincade, the idea of the D'honna, the planet Mongolia, the dragons, Allyssa Silverman, Zarkin Silverman, Kilna Silverman, and Markle Silverman are all my musings.  
  
Author's note: There is a mention of a character named Jeanka  
Elizabeth Kincade. I did create her, name and character, but she's not  
a representation of me. She came first and I took her name and used it  
as my pen name because I liked it. Just in case there was any  
confusion.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Nothing could be heard except the soft breathing of the nightly guard. Zhane silently thanked his father for only setting up one guard to patrol his house. Without a noise, the silver ranger opened a back door and slid inside of the leader of KO-35's house. Everything was dark and everyone was asleep. Quietly, he climbed the stairs to the main bedroom door. Slowly, he opened it and went inside.  
  
As soon as he was through the door, it slammed shut and a sharp object pressed against his back. "Don't move," a man with a thick Kerovan accent said.  
  
Zhane raised his hands up slowly so the man could see them. The lights turned on and the commander came around the corner. "Zhane!" he said walking briskly up to him. "What were you trying to do?"  
  
The silver ranger raised an eyebrow. "You told me to break in to test the new security system," he said.  
  
"What?" asked the commander glancing over at his wife, who was hiding behind a wall.  
  
"That's what the message said," Zhane told him, getting very confused.  
  
"Zhane, I didn't send you a message," his father said.  
  
"Than, who did?" asked Zhane walked forward. The sharp object didn't follow as he moved. As soon as he at a safe distance, he turned around to meet the mask of the Phantom Ranger.  
  
"I don't know," the dark warrior said.  
  
"Perhaps you should ask Andros," suggested Commander Kinwon.  
  
Zhane shuffled his foot. "I can't," he said looking down.  
  
"Good," his mother called out as she came out from her hiding place. "I am glad you've come to your senses and stopped that unhealthy friendship."  
  
"Kailna!" exclaimed Kinwon.  
  
"Mom, I haven't ended our friend ship," stated Zhane.  
  
"What? Isn't that what you just said?" asked his mother with hopeful eyes.  
  
Zhane turned to the silent figure. "Help," he said.  
  
The Phantom Ranger shook his head and walked out. "What's wrong with him? I thought we were family."  
  
"We are," confirmed Kinwon. "His hasn't been sleeping well. That's why he's here. He wanted to speak to his mother, but now that you're with us, you can talk to him and we can get some sleep."  
  
Zhane frowned. "You want me to go talk to the Phantom Ranger?"  
  
"You seem less than willing," stated Kinwon.  
  
"Dad, I haven't spoken with him in four years. How do you except me to be able to talk to him?" asked Zhane as his father lead him to a chair.  
  
Kinwon and Kailna sat on the edge of their bed as Zhane faced them in a chair. "He is your brother, Zhane. And right now, he needs you. Go to him, help him," said Kinwon.  
  
"Zhane," cooed Kalina. "Like you said, you haven't spoken in four years. Don't you think it's time?"  
  
The silver ranger took a second to think about it. She was right. It had been along time, with his cryogenic sleep and his brother's secret identity. The Silverman brothers didn't get the chance to sit and talk.  
  
"Dad!" another voice called as the door swung open and a short version of Zhane ran into the room. "They're here!" He stopped short when he saw Zhane. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi, Markle," greeted Zhane.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think you'd ever come back," said Markel.  
  
"What made you think that?" asked Zhane.  
  
"Well, last time we talked about Andros, he said that you were in orbit around some planet called Earth," said Markle. "Did that change?"  
  
"No," replied Zhane. "I just missed everyone."  
  
Kinwon looked at Kalina, but said nothing. Markel was their youngest son, much younger then Zarkin, or Zhane. He still needed to be protected from the truth.  
  
"Fine, but dad, they're here," repeated Markle.  
  
"Who's here?" asked Zhane.  
  
"Those people that you asked to come and meet with you. They just got here," said Markle.  
  
"Those people," repeated Kinwon. "That clarifies everything."  
  
A beeping noise caused Zhane to look down and answer his communicator. "Zhane here."  
  
"Where are you?" demanded Andros. He sounded more angry then worried. So, Zhane suspected that he already knew where he was.  
  
"Sorry, Andros. I thought dad needed me," said Zhane.  
  
Andros didn't say anything for a couple seconds. Fear began to rise up in Zhane. The red ranger was not happy for some reason.  
  
"I need you here. Come home," commanded Andros and immediately closed the channel from his end.  
  
Zhane frowned and turned to his father. "I'd better go. I'll call you all later."  
  
The family said good-bye and Zhane left the house. He walked to the spot where he had left his silver cycle and stopped. "Zarkin?" he called out feeling someone watching him.  
  
There was a hum as the Phantom Ranger appeared in front of the cycle. "These are dangerous times for earth and KO-35," commented the Phantom Ranger.  
  
Zhane raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"  
  
The other demorphed. "You are in danger."  
  
Zhane sighed. "Thanks, Zarkin. That clarifies everything." The silver ranger sat on his cycle.  
  
"Zhane, listen to me. There is more danger then you realize. Do you remember when you were twelve? The Ranger Counsel forced you and Andros to become guardian to those girls?" asked Zarkin.  
  
"Their names are Allyssa and Jeanka," corrected Zhane.  
  
"I don't care what their names are," exclaimed Zarkin. "They're back and that Jeanka one is worst then ever."  
  
"Well, that would make sense," said Zhane. "She is evil."  
  
"Evil?" asked Zarkin. He remembered her being mean, but Andros had never said she was evil.  
  
"Yeah, she's a D'honna," said Zhane.  
  
Zarkin looked at his brother in shock. One did not joke about the D'honna. They were a race of evil share shifters. Each one had the ability to read DNA and connect it to individual people. A fun time to them was killing someone or a bunch of some ones. It was insane to think that Andros raised a creature as evil as that.  
  
"You sent a D'honna to the planet Mongolia?" asked Zarkin. "What did you want her to do? Defeat the dragons? Then again, according to Zordan, they weren't supposed to get close to Mongolia because they're rangers. The Dragons are too powerful."  
  
"The girls didn't go as rangers, so Zordan's law or whatever didn't count. They're using Dragon Hunting powers. And for your information, they were supposed to come back years ago," said Zhane.  
  
Zarkin moved towards the house. "Where are you going?" demanded Zhane.  
  
"I'm done with this conversation. Go back to Earth and leave us be." He morphed and disappeared before Zhane could reply.  
  
Reluctantly, the silver ranger flew away towards earth and his adopted daughter.  
  
TBC 


End file.
